


Angel Baby

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [33]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Missing moments from the 20 year gap, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: Anonymous submitted: Could you please write a prompt where little Bree asks Claire for a sister, Claire tells her about Faith but Frank overhears and confronts Claire? Thanks :)





	Angel Baby

“Mama?” Bree’s voice was timid and quiet, not her usual loud and enthusiastic self. 

“Yes, my love?” I smiled and pulled her into an embrace, her sweet curls tickling my nose as she melded into my chest.

“Why don’t I have a baby brother or sister? Can we get one?” Her voice was muffled by my blouse, but I understood perfectly. My heart clenched at the thought of another child, the longing of a future lost beyond time. 

Pressing a kiss to Bree’s head, I held her tighter, “You did have a sister, love.” 

“I did? Where is she now? Why do you and daddy not talk about her? I want to meet her!” The child’s rapid fire questioning bringing back her normal enthusiasm and vividness. 

“You did indeed, my love. Your sister…” I trailed off fighting back the swell of emotion in my throat. “Your sister lives with the angels. You know where that is?”

With a quick jerk of her head, bright, wide blue eyes met mine. “She’s in heaven?” A wrinkle formed between her brows. “Why is she there? Did something bad happen to her? Can she come back? She’s my sister, I don’t want her there.”

I let out a laugh, “I’m sure you don’t want her there, and I don’t either, but we don’t have a choice when it comes to living with the angels. Sometimes the angels visit us here, but other times we go to them and when we do, we don’t come back. Where the angels live is bright, beautiful, and safe. They only let the best and most special people live with them.”

Bree’s face wrinkled deeper in confusion. “But why?” 

“When your sister was born,” I started, smoothing back a lock of her hair. “She was very sick and so was Mummy. The Angels decided to take her in and keep her safe since I couldn’t and your father couldn’t either. Sometimes, people–and babies–are so sick that the only way for them to find peace is to go live with the angels. Do you understand?”

Bree slowly lifted her head up then down in an exaggerated nod. “So my sister was really sick and the angels decided to take care of her?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Does that mean she’s an angel as well?” Her question startled me, her perceptiveness and wit more than I could have imagined.

“Yes, darling girl. Your sister is an angel now.” 

“That makes me sad,” Bree said, burrowing her face in my neck. 

“How so?” I whispered, stroking her back as I started to unconsciously rock us from side to side. 

“I’ll never get to play with her, and she’ll never get to play with me.” She trailed off, caught up in her own sudden grief. 

For several moments we sat together, rocking in silence, and taking in each other’s comfort. 

“Was Daddy sad, too?” She asked. 

I hesitated, wondering how best to explain to her that who she calls daddy is not the man who fathered her, nor the man who was devastated by the loss of his firstborn. “Your father was sad, yes. However, let’s not mention this to daddy okay love?” 

Her forehead rubbed against my neck in quick assent. “Okay, but mama?

“Yes, my love? What is it?”

“What was my sister’s name?”

“Faith. Her name was Faith.” 

Bree nodded again and snuggled deeper. “I know you must be sad about Faith mama, but can I have another sister? Even if she can never replace Faith, I’d still like someone to play with.” 

I kissed her head and whispered, “We’ll see my love, we shall see.” 

Bree soon drifted off to sleep, her warm body becoming hotter and more malleable in her unconscious state. 

“You never told me you had another daughter.” 

My head whipped up from the sight of my slumbering girl to Frank standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and shoulder leaning against the door frame. 

“I did, and if you heard what I told Brianna, it’s true. Jamie was upset and Faith died shortly after being born. I was unconscious at the time and didn’t know until later. I don’t see how this has anything to do with you though.” My voice cracked but didn’t waver. 

“Christ Claire! Something that important you’d think you’d mention it at least once. What were you going to do when Brianna asks me about Faith? Have me lie and say ‘Oh yes dear I was very sad indeed’?” 

“I honestly hadn’t thought what you’d need to say.” 

“Or what about her need for a playmate? You know I can’t take any more time off from the university, and God knows I can’t get you pregnant even if you were willing to let me touch you again.” 

“I don’t know, Frank. What do you suggest telling a five-year-old who only wants a sibling? Sorry, dear, mummy can’t have any more children and daddy won’t adopt?”

Frank’s face and neck flushed red in anger. His control slipping slightly as his hand slammed into the wall. His voice, however, was soft, and eerily calm. “We tell her that Mummy and Daddy only want one perfect child and that is what God has given us. If you want to tell her something, make it up yourself.” 

Bree stirred on my lap. I looked down to see her forehead wrinkle then ease in deep sleep. 

“I have an idea about her loneliness.” I braved, with a calm whisper. 

“Quitting your job so soon?” Frank laughed. 

“No! How could you even think that I’d want to quit my job? No, what I want to do for Bree, not only be here more but what if we got a puppy?” 

Frank looked up at the ceiling and let out a long breath. “A dog? That’s just another mouth to feed!” 

“It may be, but it’s not as if we can’t afford it. A dog would bring her companionship and responsibility. She may only be five, but we can make sure she does some chores with the pup. It’d give her someone to play with.” 

“Fine,” Frank said defeated. “We can get a damned dog. But Claire, we do need to talk. I’m not the enemy here. I’m not trying to ruin what you have with Bree, just…” he sighed. “Just give me a chance to be something I’ll never have a chance to be again.” 

“If you want my respect and support, it goes both ways. You need to stop looking at me like I’m in the wrong. We’ll never be what we used to be, Frank. I can’t forget the love I shared with Jamie and I don’t like being punished for loving a man. I can promise to try. I’ll try to include you more and I can try to become more civil in our conversations, but you must do the same.” 

Frank looked from me down to Bree, his eyes softening. “For her, I’ll try, but I can’t make an absolute promise.” With that, he turned and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts and the soft snores of my precious, living daughter.


End file.
